Roach House
Roach House is the ninth episode of Happy Insect Friends. In this episode, Weevil and Kneevil rob houses. Starring *Weevil and Kneevil Featuring *Skittery *Kween *Maggie Appearances *Mags *Flutters *Woody Plot Weevil and Kneevil are seen running towards a hole. In that hole is Flutters, who is sleeping. Weevil and Kneevil rob his house of his jewels and furniture and run away. Flutters wakes up, but doesn't see Weevil or Kneevil, so she falls asleep. Weevil and Kneevil decide to rob more house, so they high-five each other and look for many other houses to rob. When they spot a house, they run towards it quickly. Skittery is seen walking into her tunnel, preparing to fall asleep. Weevil and Kneevil sneak into Skittery's tunnel and see lots of pebbles, rocks, stones and ores sitting in a stack in a corner of her house. Weevil and Kneevil take a few ores and pebbles and sneak out. Skittery sees Weevil and Kneevil robbing her house and screams and tries running out of her house. Kneevil smashes her brain with a rock, kill her. Weevil and Kneevil run away as fast as they can. They spot Kween's termite mound and decide to rob that. However, since they're carrying so much stuff, they are unable to fly. Instead, they climb Kween's termite mound, while staying out of the sight of guards when they pass the windows. They reach Kween's room and spot Woody sleeping on a pile of twigs. Kneevil breaks the window and they climb in. However, they realize this is Woody's room, and walk out of it. They also realized that Kween's room is past many guards. They sneak past the guards and reach Kween's room. They take a gold nugget, but Kween hears them and alert the guards, who try shooting rocks out of pebble guns. Weevil and Kneevil escape quickly and see a tree. Weevil and Kneevil climb up the tree and spot many cottonballs on the other side of a frail web. They snicker and walk across it. However, their feet get stuck. Maggie comes out of the shadows in the tree and greets her visitors. Weevil tries escaping upon seeing Maggie. Suddenly, the tree starts rumbling. Apparently, Woody is eating the tree from the bottom up. Maggie jumps away and Weevil and Kneevil try escaping. However, Kneevil gets trapped under a branch. Weevil walks towards Kneevil to help him, but instead takes the gems and ores in his pockets. He walks towards the entrance, but gets stuck due to carrying too many rocks. Sap falls from a hole at the top of the tree and falls on Weevil, turning him into a sap statue. The tree falls, crushing Woody. Kneevil apparently escaped, but gets impaled on the same branch. Deaths *Skittery has her brain bashed in. *Maggie is killed when the tree falls. (DEBATABLE) *Weevil is turned into a ball of sap. *Woody is crushed by the tree. *Kneevil is impaled on a branch. Trivia *The title is a pun on "Road House", a famous movie, and "roach". *The episode is very similar to the HTF episode Easy for You to Sleigh. The ending is very similar to the ending to the episode Sea What I Found. Category:Happy Insect Friends Episodes Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes